


Come Back

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Thalasso and Sharadah had been almost too difficult to handle, and The Silenced knew it was only hurting him more to visit them like this. But he could not bear to abandon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

He had come here a few times with them before everything started going wrong. It was their secret place, and so deep underground that it was still hidden from others sweeps later. It was almost like going to a completely different world, the light that emanated from the larger deposits of the luminous stone seemed like an alien moon, and the pure water that filtered in from Alternia’s crust sparkled beautifully in their glow. Since Thalasso’s passing he had visited every so often to bring fresh flowers and spend time in their presence. 

It was difficult to look upon Sharadah, trapped in that artifact with no way of communicating the way to open it. Some sort of crystal had encased her, and though it seemed impossible for her to be alive inside it, The Silenced had been assured that once she was released she would be just the same as she had been when it was activated. Their prince had died before sharing with him how to let her out, and the olive-blood cursed himself every day for his foolishness in not insisting to know. Such reflections only made it harder to be here though, so he pushed it from his mind as he approached Thalasso’s tomb.

A recently picked bouquet of silvery-white flowers was laid upon the carefully carved stone surface and he lingered there for a moment, running his fingers over the engraving on its side. With a sigh he turned to face the crystal formation that held his other love captive and, after pressing a kiss above her hand, The Silenced let his knees give way beneath him. He struck the ground bitterly, still unable to forgive himself for failing them both. Short of reviving the dead, he would do anything to bring Sharadah back, but no amount of research he did brought him any closer to the answer he sought.

Shifting, he rested his back against her prison and closed his eyes, the ghosts of words he had said so many times passing over his lips. The faint notes of a song could be heard if he was very still and listened closely, and he knew it was her. In a desperate attempt to reach her, he had slept here several times in hopes that she would be able to speak with him in his dreams.

But he did not dream. Not once since they left him did he dream, and it seemed to him that he never would again. Not even the daymares would come to him anymore, and sleep for him was just a black pit that he crawled out of every evening to face another night of loneliness. 

Even so, he allowed himself to relax, unwilling to let go of the last bit of hope that he might dream.


End file.
